


reunited (and it feels so bad)

by draculard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete and Utter Crack though, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Triangles, M/M, Post-War, Psychological Trauma, Return from the grave, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: After the war, Lucius believed his son was dead. In time, he moved on, finding love in the arms of the lovable half-giant groundskeeper at Hogwarts.But ... what if Draco wasn't dead, after all?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Rubeus Hagrid/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 23
Kudos: 11





	reunited (and it feels so bad)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0_0U_U0_0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/gifts).



> sowwy uwu

The door to Hagrid’s cabin slammed open in the middle of the night, startling Hagrid and Lucius out of their embrace. 

“Rubeus,” Lucius gasped, holding the blankets up to cover his bare chest, “what was that?”

Hagrid squinted through the dark, one hand straying toward the pink umbrella he kept next to the bed. His fingers had barely clasped around the handle when a figure appeared in the doorway, looming over both of them. An air of menace, of scorned love, of betrayal filled the room.

“Father…” the figure said, its voice low and shaking. “Why?”

Lucius could only gape. “Draco?” he whispered. “It can’t be. They told me you were dead.”

Stepping into the guttering light of the candles which Hagrid had very romantically strewn around the bed, Draco glared at them both, revealing the hideous scars marring one side of his face.

“Who told you I was dead?” he spat, his eyes fixed on Hagrid. “Potter? The Ministry? Your half-giant lover?”

Hagrid did not flinch at this, but Lucius put a steadying hand on his arm nonetheless.

“Draco,” said Lucius gently, urgently, “I didn’t know. If I had…”

In an instant, Draco’s wand was out. His hand was trembling, his lips curled in disgust and anguish; he couldn’t seem to decide who to point his wand at.

“Don’t,” he hissed. “Just don’t.”

This would be a delicate procedure, Lucius realized. There was no one more dangerous than a Malfoy scorned … and whatever tragedy Draco had suffered since the Final Battle, it had clearly left him damaged, wounded. Unstable. Lucius sat up slowly, his palms out in the universal gesture of supplication.

“Draco,” he said, “don’t be deceived. He’s nothing compared to you.” He could feel Hagrid staring at him, but he couldn’t meet his lover’s eye. “You’re my first, Draco,” Lucius said. “My only.” His throat was tight; he could feel tears coming on fast. 

“I love you,” he choked.

Draco’s hand shook. His lips twisted.

“Please,” Lucius said, holding out his arms.

Trembling, Draco lowered his wand. With his arm, he covered his face. “I’m hideous,” he sobbed.

Lucius left the bed, barely aware of his own nudity as he crossed the room and took his son in his arms.

“Not to me, Draco,” he whispered, kissing the thin, blonde hair on Draco’s head. “You’re beautiful.”

“Och,” said Hagrid.


End file.
